


Finding Hope

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Sakurai Sho is a young CEO who feels trapped in a world that he hates but has no strength to leave. One day he listens to someone's song. His voice was beautiful and his smile angelic. Could he be the one to help Sho find the hope that he so intensively wants?!





	

Title: Finding Hope (One Shot)  
Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) **antimiya88** ) [](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/)**antimiya88**  
Pairing: Sakuraiba, Aimiya (friendship)  
Genre: AU, Romance, Drama  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Sakurai Sho is a young CEO who feels trapped in a world that he hates but has no strength to leave. One day he listens to someone's song. His voice was beautiful and his smile angelic. Could he be the one to help Sho find the hope that he so intensively wants?!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba ~~they own me~~  
A.N. For Sho's birthday!!!  <3 

 

_ Finding Hope _

 

_November 2_

“Sakurai-san, I’m Yamamoto Kouichi. It’s a pleasure to meet such a talented young man. I’ve worked with your father in the past and I hope I’ll work with you as well. Your new campaign was exactly at the spirit of the market! I’m impressed!”

Sho smiled gently and bowed to another investor. He hated those parties so much. Full of luxury, full of manners, full of lies: fake politeness, fake smiles… as the new CEO of Sakurai Corporation he had to attend every single one. He had to create his own name and make his presence known in order to ensure future investments.  
\---  
_“In our world you have to be the best actor! Get them with you… Make them believe that without you they will be out of the big game… Have your friends close and your enemies closer! Remember the winner takes it all! Being honest never will bring you benefit… and a corporation like ours has to remain the top! I’m counting on you, son! It’s your time to prove me that you will stand up my expectations!”_

_Sho felt his stomach clench a bit. “Of course… father…”_  
_\---_  
His father’s words were kept replayed in his mind. He knew he had to play along. He hated it but he had no choice. He wished he was strong enough to leave all of this behind and mark his own path in life, but he couldn’t… he was too weak to do that. So all he could do was to follow his father’s advice. 

He was so happy once he could leave this suffocating place. He could finally breathe deeply, letting the cold weather invade his lungs. His mind started relaxing as well. He entered the black limousine that was waiting for him outside the hotel and ordered the driver to head back to his apartment. His father had agreed to his demand to leave on his own, as a way to become mature and independent. It was a 150 m2 luxurious apartment, located at the most expensive suburb of Tokyo.

“Sir… The road ahead is closed because of a car crush. I will have to take the one around the park” Sho just nodded. He actually didn’t care even if the other took him in a whole tour around Tokyo before bringing him back to his apartment. It wasn’t that he was dying to go back immediately. He was living alone. There was no one to wait for him, except perhaps the two maids that were working for him. He smiled bitterly as he looked outside the window. It was early November and the first Christmas decorations had already made their appearance, yet he had nothing to wait for… nothing to believe in.

He could tell that it was a matter of time before his father presented him the most proper wife for him. It was a matter of prestige and profit; it was business. He knew that his preferences were different but he hadn’t even thought of revealing it to his father. He was sure that the least that would happen to him was to get disowned. He sighed. He wished he could have someone that would wait for him at the door… to welcome him home… to eat dinner with him… to cuddle in the sofa… to hug… he wanted to be loved. But all of that seemed like a dream taken away from a fairytale. He knew well that he would never have the chance.

As the car moved forward he saw a bunch of people sitting in a circle and clapping their hands rhythmically. It was outside the park. He then could see two men standing in the middle; the shorter one was playing the guitar and the taller one was singing. The melody, even through the closed window, reached his ears and it was beautiful. Without thinking it twice he told the driver to stop.

He stepped out and went closer to the crowd. Most of it was young people, couples that were holding hands or larger groups of friends that were sitting close to each other, muttering the song along with the two artists.

He had attended many galas at the opera, at the theaters… only ‘high cultural’ events. _The image…he had to cultivate the image…_ He was not familiar with this kind of music but it was really beautiful… melodic… the way the sound of the guitar enriched the voice… it felt so soothing... He didn’t know why but he felt as if he was casted a spell. His feet seemed to have rooted on the ground, making him unable to make a single step. He wished to stay where he was.

Both of the two street artists seemed so focused on what they were doing. The one that played the guitar looked unbelievably clever. Sho could tell that he could read the audience and exploit it to his advantage. Giving smiles, winks or even smirks, depending on who was there.

The other one had his eyes closed. As he sang, a soft smile was forming on his lips, making him look beautiful. No. Sho thought that beautiful was not the right word… breathtaking was perhaps a most appropriate term to describe him. It was the first time in his life that Sho had seen someone with such an honest smile. His heart was beating funny. He tried desperately to take his stare away from the young man, who looked some years younger than him, but he failed every single time. In the end, he gave up and stayed there staring at him, losing every sense of time.

He was so captivated that he had not realized that the crowd was already gone and that he had remained there alone watching the two men getting ready to leave.

“Hey mister!” the smaller one made a few steps closer to him snapping him away from the amazing fog he was trapped. “If you’re here to say that we somehow ruined your quite night or the nice view of the park, I’d suggest you to leave before I lose my temper… We’ve had enough of all of you so called people of high society! Got it?” his voice was hiding a lot of anger…

“Nino-chan! Please!” Sho looked at the other one who was now holding his friend by his shoulder, trying to make him stay out of trouble. He bowed hurriedly to Sho before asking sorry for his friend behavior.

Sho made a step forward. “It was just that I was amazed. I’ve never heard such a beautiful song before… That’s why I kept looking at you like that… I’m… I’m sorry if it was misunderstood…”

The one that was called ‘Nino-chan’ raised an eyebrow. “If you’re here to mock us…”

Sho shook his head negatively. “No! No! I swear I’m telling the truth!”

The other one grinned widely to Sho, who felt a million butterflies in his stomach at this amazingly attractive sight in front of him. “Thank you very much sir!”

As they turned around to leave, Sho hesitated but finally gave in and asked. “Are you playing here every night?”

The taller one turned his head a bit. “Yes! It’s our spot! I hope to see you again, sir! Good night!”

“Good night…” Sho mumbled as he saw the two figures walking away.  
***  
He lied down his bed, his mind somehow still being captivated by the unknown man and his angelic face. “Why won’t you leave my mind?”  
……………………………………………….. 

 

From that day, every single night Sho would go to listen to them. It was such bliss to be able to feel human again after a long day at work. He had learned that the other one was named ‘Aiba-chan’ and he couldn’t help but feel more and more drawn to him. It was his smile that made Sho feel warm inside. Whenever Aiba-chan flashed him a smile as he was singing, Sho’s heart beating was accelerating dangerously fast.

At first, he wanted to deny it but after one month he couldn’t lie to himself anymore. He couldn’t sleep if he didn’t see the other one every single night; if didn’t listen to his voice; if he didn’t feel his presence. He was falling for this young man… or no… he had already fallen for him.  
………………………………………

 

_December 3_

It was already 8 o’clock and Sho had finished the 5 hour long board meeting. They had just undertaken a new project and everything should be planned perfectly. His head was feeling so heavy as if it was crushed under a huge rock. He took a painkiller and grabbed his coat, leaving the office in a hurry. He was 20 minutes late. He had to see him… he was the only one that made his days in the office bearable.

The limousine stopped at the usual spot. Sho stepped out of it and made a few steps ahead smiling just to have it fade away as soon as he saw ‘Nino-chan’ on his own. Immediately, he felt his knees weaker. Something was wrong. He could tell just by looking at the young musician. He didn’t flash any smirk, any wink… his face was plain and his gaze empty. It seemed as if he played mechanically, with no desire, not a slight trace of excitement unlike before.

After half an hour, he finished and soon the crowd was heading to their respective destinations. Sho was there but hesitated whether he should approach the one in front of him or not. He knew well his attitude and his dislike for people of his class – not that he found it weird, since he hated them as well – but it made things more difficult.

He took a deep breath. “Why didn’t Aiba-san come tonight?”

Nino looked at him for a few seconds before returning to putting his guitar in its case. “None of your business…” He was ready to turn and leave before being grabbed by his arm.

“Please… If something happened I… might be able to help…”

Nino smirked. “Why would you do that in the first place?” his tone was sarcastic.

“Because I care…” Sho said, looking straight in the other’s eyes.

“Please… stop the bullshit sir! Aiba-chan… is fine… Stop messing with him and his mind… you’re quite persistent you know… Don’t you find someone else to get laid?! Stay away from my friend…”

“NO! I WON’T! I… I  REALLY CARE!!! TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIM!” Sho was surprised with himself. He never had used such a tone in his life. He was panting hard and could see the other was surprised as well. “I… I just want to help… please… I’m trapped in this small world you so hate… in this fake small world… Aiba-san… Aiba-san made me see that there’s still people who can smile sincerely because they feel like smiling… no because they have to… please… tell me… and I promise you I don’t intend to take advantage of your friend in any way”

Nino bit his lower lip not knowing what to do. He sighed and turned his gaze to Sho, narrowing his eyes. “Fine… but… you will pay if you do something to make him sad! I swear to God!”

Soon Nino followed Sho in the limousine and gave the instructions to his home.

Home was perhaps not the most suitable word for what Sho’s eyes met as he got off the car, following the shorter man. He was in front of a derelict small building.

“I’m sorry if it doesn’t match your taste but you know as homeless we don’t have a wide range of choices!” Nino commented as he opened the door that creaked quite loud. The place had an awful smell and the amount of humidity was making Sho shiver. He couldn’t believe they were living in such conditions.

His ear caught something that sounded like a cough. He followed Nino in the next room where he found a soaked in sweat Aiba, being lied down on a futon on the ground, half-insensible. Sho ran next to him and kneeling, put his hand over the ill man’s forehead. He was burning in high fever.

Sho took his phone out and pressed some numbers. “This is Sakurai Sho” Nino’s eyes bulged as he heard the name.

“I need an ambulance. The address is Sagashima str. 33. It’s emergency!” Sho closed his phone and hugged Aiba. “Please Aiba-san… hang on… the ambulance is coming…” before he could stop himself, he felt a few tears falling down his cheeks. “You have to be fine… I have to listen to your beautiful voice again… I can’t go back and be lost… Please…”

Nino said nothing. He just stared at the man who clearly looked unhappy in his super expensive suit. Perhaps he was honest about Aiba before… perhaps he could believe him…  
………………………………………..

 

_December 5_

“Finally! Aibaka!!! You decided to open your eyes! You were so exhausted and still pushed yourself more than you could handle and this was the result!” Aiba frowned as the high pitched voice of his friend reached his ears. He was feeling strangely comfortable and warm. He blinked a few times before realizing that he was not at their ‘home’ but in the hospital. He gasped.

“Nino-chan are you out of your mind? Why did you bring me to the hospital?! We don’t have enough money to eat and you… I don’t believe…”

Nino smiled. “Relax Aiba-chan!!! It’s not like I turned into a whore or something, especially for your scraggy ass! It wasn’t me…” Nino didn’t have the chance to continue as the door opened revealing the one who was behind all this treatment.

“The tie guy!” Aiba said pointing at Sho who looked surprised.

“Tie guy?!” Sho muttered before realizing that it was Aiba the one who had called him like that. Without thinking he went closer to him, bringing him into his arms.

“Finally… you’re awake, Aiba-san… My prayers were heard!” It was Nino’s cough that made him realize what he had just done. Immediately, he broke the hug, avoiding the other’s gaze.

“I guess I will go get a coffee…” Nino said leaving the room discreetly.

Sho didn’t know how to start. “I… hmm. I’m sorry… it’s just that… I… I was glad to see you awake again!”

Aiba, whose face was covered by a way too deep shade of red, felt extremely shy, so he just nodded and mumbled “I… I understand…”

“I’m sorry if I brought you in an awkward place…”

Aiba placed his hand on top of Sho’s and shook his head. “No you didn’t!”

“Aiba-san…”

“It’s Masaki…” Aiba lowered his gaze in his lap.

Sho smiled as he heard the small tremble in the other’s voice. “And I’m Sho… I’m Sakurai Sho”

Masaki blushed even more, making Sho smile even wider.

“Sakurai-san…” Aiba said with difficulty “Why did you pay the hospital fees for me? I’m too poor…  I can’t pay you back…”

“There’s a way…” Sho said in a low tone.

Masaki frowned as he couldn’t figure out how. “I don’t think there’s a-”

“Come and live with me…” Sho said in a hurry. He knew well that it sounded stupid. Aiba didn’t know who he was… how he was supposed to trust a complete stranger. In the best case he would pass for a crazy person. His heart sank when he felt the other stiffen.

“Li- live with you?!” Aiba’s tone betrayed his nervousness. It’s not that he sensed the other as a threat – he had paid close attention to this strange, obviously rich, man all these past weeks that came to listen to them. His gaze was clear and Masaki knew that eyes never told lies… they were the mirror of the soul - but it still sounded unreal. Why would this person want to help him…?

“I leave on my own with two maids.” Sho continued fast. “You can come with Ninomiya-san and I can find you a job. I… You can’t go back to those ruins… I wouldn’t be able to handle the idea…” Aiba tried to ignore the thought in his mind as he heard those words. He had understood that this man in front of him had already spoken with Nino. “Please accept my offer… I know that you have no right to believe in my words since it was because of a person of my class that led you under those inhuman conditions but I promise you I’ll do whatever I can to help you…”

Aiba couldn’t believe his ears. He looked intensively at the other. “Why would you do that?”

“Because it was you who showed me that people could smile for real and not because they would earn from it… because you showed me that honesty still exists in this world… because you made my gloomy days happier…”

“Sakurai-san…”  
…………………………………….

 

_January 25_

“What the hell were you thinking Sho? Did you wake up one morning and decided to turn your apartment into a shelter for useless scambags?!”

“Never call them like that again! You have no right to call them like that! They’re better than most of the people I should kiss their asses to get the damn job done every single day!”

Sho’s father was looking at his son dumbfounded. “Sho… I have to say I can’t recognize you… you… is this your way to speak to your father?! The tension is high… I’ll pretend we never had this conversation and that you’ll make up your mind once you’re calm”

Sho smiled. “You’re making a mistake here father…THIS is the real me and I regret I was afraid of showing to you. I have made up my mind and they will continue to live with me”

“You know... if you continue with this nonsense I might have to remove you from the position of the CEO”

Sho stopped his steps towards the door. “You know what father… even if you didn’t remove me, I would quit… you can do whatever you like. I have a personally created equity stake of approximately 5%. I can live with that independently from you. Now if you excuse me” he closed the door and walked out of the building.

He took a deep breath and then shouted with all his might not caring if he would receive curious looks from the passer-bys.  “I’m FREE!”  
…………………………………………..

“Welcome home, Sakurai-san” one the maids said smiling as she opened the door. Sho just nodded and gave her his coat and bag and walked into the apartment looking for Masaki but with no luck. _Where is he?_

“If you’re looking for Aiba-chan he’s sleeping…” it was Nino. “And now excuse me… I have to go to work”

“Why do you insist on playing the guitar every night since you work at the arcade?”

Nino smiled. “Because my guitar is my oxygen… As for the thing I told you yesterday, it is confirmed. The landlord accepted. We should probably move by the end of January”

Sho’s eyes bulged. “That’s the next week!”

Nino shrugged a bit. “The landlord told us so… Besides, we can’t live here forever, right? Now I have to get going!” Sho looked with an empty gaze the door.  
***  
“ _By the end of the month_ ” he couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t lose Aiba… he didn’t want to lose him. As he got to know him better, he felt even more attached to him. If the guitar was Nino’s oxygen, his was Aiba. His mind was screaming. He fell on the bed and looked at the ceiling above. He smiled bitterly.  _So… this is my birthday present?!_

He heard a soft knock on the door. He sat up on the bed and took of his tie. “Come in!”

His mouth was left opened and the tie fell on the ground as he saw Aiba entering the room holding a plate with what it seemed like a small round cake with a single candle on top.

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Sho-chan… happy birthday to you…” Sho’s eyes followed Aiba’s figure as he came closer and closer to him until he sat next to him on the bed. His voice was so melodic. It was the first time that someone had sung for his birthday.

Aiba smiled and whispered. “Now you should make a wish and blow off the candle…” Sho closed his eyes tightly and after a few seconds the smell of the burnt candle filled the room.

Sho looked at the cake and a single tear made its appearance. “It’s the first time someone sang to me ‘ _Happy Birthday_ ’ ” his voice cracked a bit at the end.

Aiba left the cake on his right side and hugged Sho tightly, wanting to stop the tension. “Happy Birthday Sho-chan!”

Sho felt his heart beating like crazy. He couldn’t believe how right Aiba felt in his arms. He wrapped his own around the other’s waist bringing him closer, nuzzling his nose in Aiba’s neck, enjoying the warmness. He couldn’t hold it anymore. The words left his mouth before he could stop them.

“Don’t leave me…” he whispered. “Stay with me… please…” he could feel Aiba’s body jerk a bit.

“I have to go with Nino-chan… I feel more than indebted to you… You’ve helped us so much, that I can’t bring myself to take more advantage of you than I already am…”

“Please stay with me…” Sho moved a bit so that he could look straight in the other’s eyes.

“I… can’t… I-” Aiba didn’t have the chance to continue as he felt two lips claiming his, passionately, forcefully. He couldn’t resist. He loved Sho too much to refrain himself from returning the kiss with the same eagerness.

When they both needed to grasp some air, Sho broke the kiss but held their foreheads connected. “Masaki…” Aiba gasped at the hearing of his name. It was the first time Sho was calling him like that. “I love you”

Aiba’s lower lip trembled. “I… I love you too Sh- Sho-chan but…” Sho’s palm covered his lips, hushing him gently.

“That’s all you have to say…”

“But…”

“I was scared and you made me fearless… I was empty and you made feel complete… I was sad and you made me happy… I was wandering without purpose and you gave my life a meaning… I won’t let you go Masaki… now that I’ve found you I swear I’ll never let you go!”

“Sho… you… you mean it?” Sho caressed softly Aiba’s cheek and pecked lightly his lips.

“I never say things that I don’t mean. Though, I forgot something…” Aiba frowned confused “to say thank you”

“What for?”

“For coming into my life!” was Sho’s reply before he pulled Aiba into a sweet, yet demanding kiss making them both fall on the bed.

Perhaps this year, Sho could wait for something… because this year he wasn’t alone… he had Masaki.

 

 

 

THE END

 

 

 

A.N. It might be slightly sad for a birthday fic but I wanted to write it down... Masaki did help him a lot ne?!  
Anyway... Sho my nii-ban, otanjoubi omedetou!!! <3 (even if it a little late :P)

 

I hope you enjoyed it and comments are <333!

 

 

 


End file.
